Karaoke
by Tayto
Summary: The tital will make sence later on it is about lisbon going out with Sam Bosco. He isnt married, or dead and there are no rules about dateing coworkers 8-D and jane trying to win her over with song. ENJOY. JIBON or JELLO. whatever name you use
1. DAMN

A/N: Hi this is my first Mentalist Fan Fic, but I welcome any criticism you have I have been reading a lot of the other Fan fic storeys and just couldn't get this out of my head so here it is. Will upload more chapters ASAP. Plz Review PLZ. But Enjoy. P.S. My spelling socks SORRY. .

Jane groaned internally as he looked at the poster stuck around nearly every inch of the bullpen

KARAOKE NIGHT All CBI Agents MUST I repeat MUST attend 9:00pm Dinner Will Be Served 9:30pm Karaoke Will Start EVERYONE WILL Sing (So Please Prepare A Song) RSVP: None As EVERONE WILL Attend

Jane couldn't think of a worse punishment. Singing. He glanced over at the glass office where the blinds were closed and couldn't help but smirk. When Lisbon had seen that, well a tsunami would have been less scary.

Lisbon.

His face fell just as suddenly as the smile had come. He shifted his position on his couch so that no one could see his face. Anger flashed through his mind as he remembered the day that had turned his world upside down

_He lay on his couch wondering how long it would take Lisbon to notice that he had hypnotised the suspect into confessing everything to her. He guessed about 5 minutes; she was getting pretty good at noticing that the suspect wasn't even trying to not confess._

_5, 4,3,2,1._

_He waited. There was no loud yell or a red faced lawyer coming up to him and saying he had just made the worst mistake of his life, blah, blah, blah. Didn't they know how unoriginal they sounded?_

_He shifted his position on the couch so he could better see the interrogation rooms. He saw Rigsby quickly open and close the door to the room where the hypnotised murderer sat. Jane closed his eyes and listened as the big lumbering oaf of a man, probably glanced at him, then sat down at his desk. _

_He grinned to himself as he remembered the conversation they'd had when he had been blinded by the explosion. _

"_Well are you a man or a mouse" Jane asked trying not to laugh as Rigsby replied a little too quickly "A man of course" Jane smiled and replied "Well you could of fooled me" He then had called over Van Pelt much to Rigsby distress. _

"_**JANE!!!!!" **__A voice cut through his little daydream. _

"_**JANE**__" The voice yelled out again, just to make sure he understood he was in serious trouble. _

"_**You had better get to my office NOW!!**__"_

_He smirked as he stretched and walked slowly to Lisbon's office, everyone meet Lisbon, the mouse that roared. _

_He quickly slapped on his most convincing innocent face, that he thought with any NORMAL woman would have them convinced he had done nothing wrong, and what where they doing yelling at him that way. But __unforchantly Teresa Lisbon was not a normal woman, she had not faulted when he had used his 100-watt grin on her the day they had met; she had simply glared at him, until he retreated to what had become his couch. _

_He slipped into her office and leaned against the door frame. Lisbon, who had had her back to the doorway turned around to glare at him. "Jane, how many times do I have to tell you NO HYPNOTISING SUSPECTS!!!!" he tried to hide to grin that came to his face, as she yelled out the last few words. He couldn't help that she looked so cute when she was furious at him, he loved he could bring out that side in her. _

"_How do you know it was me" he asked in an upbeat voice that made her glower even more._

"_Who else in the CBI can, or would hypnotise a potential murder suspect!_

_He just grinned at her and said nothing._

"_You know what" She said to him "I don't care anymore" with that he grinned. FINALY. But that grin was wiped off his face as she said her next words with utter sincerity. _

"_Get yourself kicked out of the CBI, lose your chance to find Red John, I really don't care anymore, close the door on your way out" _

_Jane just stood there not believing what he had just heard, she had looked away from him in anger as she had said her last few words, but looked back at him when she didn't hear him speak, or close the door._

_When she saw his face her anger went away instantly, "Jane, I…… I didn't mean it" she said in a tired voice. _

_He then realised what his face must look like and quickly put his mask back up, "Don't worry about it" he said in a voice that sounded weird even to himself, he then proceed to walk out the door, and flop down on his couch facing Lisbon's office._

_He didn't even bother to look at the faces of Rigsby, Cho or Van pelt, who had heard the whole thing (Lisbon's Door had been wide open) as he already knew what he would see. Pity and anger_

_About an hour later he saw the back of Sam Bosco walk into Lisbon's office. He closed the door as he walked in. Interesting. What he was about to say was either about the red john case (Unlikely) or about something personal. Either way Jane knew he would find out which by Lisbon's face when she walked out. About 10 mins later, Bosco walked out of Lisbon's Office looking unusually happy. Bells were going off in Janes head, but as Lisbon left her office to and walked with him down to the elevator the ringing doubled. It Clicked. Lisbon was going out on a date with SAM BOSCO._

At the time he hadn't known why it had bothered him so much. She was just his boss and was allowed to date whoever she wanted. But he just hadn't been able to shake the felling of sorrow that had settled on him. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks.

Bosco wasn't right for her he was.

He was the one whose shoulder she had cried on after her brother Michael had died.

And he was the one who had made her smile her real smile after she had seen the pony he had given her on her birthday.

Jane jumped of the couch and walked straight over to the elevator to begin preparing his plan

Thx For Reading Will Write Next Chapter ASAP. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. P.s. I LOVE THE MENTALIST


	2. The Runnaway Kiss

_A/N: Thank you so much to __**jisbon-sessed**__ for being my FIRST reviewer and to __**Vandergirl2006**__ for putting me on alert. This chapter has A LOT of OOC ness (Out of Character ness) but I promise you it will work its way into a Jello or Jibson (whatever name u use) sorry again for my spelling, will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Enjoy (Hopefully) :D_

_Disclaimer: If I owned the mentalist, it would be a JELLO fest :D (I don't own the mentalist soz forgot to put that in the last chapter :P )_

Lisbon looked at herself in the mirror, wondering how she had gotten into this mess.

Damn that man with his blue eyes and blonde hair, damn him to hell for being able to make her feel this bad.

She should be happy, a man who was not a) married b) a crazy wack job or c) well she couldn't think up a c) at the moment but she knew it would come to her in the end, had asked her out to dinner, give or take that man was Sam Bosco, so she wasn't in it for the looks category, but still he was a nice guy.

But she had a feeling if a certain consultant hadn't pissed her off this morning she would have never agreed to go on this date.

Damn him to hell again, if she hadn't wanted to see his surprise at her she never would have done it.

She consoled herself that is was only a CBI event, and that it wasn't that bad.

(Even if she had to sing )

She could see whether Bosco was dating material if not well, that was the end of that.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was betraying Jane in some weird way. So Lisbon shoved that voice to the back of her mind where she kept all the other bad thoughts she had about Patrick Jane.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Lisbon looked at the clock and was surprised. Bosco was half an hour early. It just wasn't like him. She hurriedly put the last of her make up on, and rushed to open the door.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Patrick Jane looked around nervously, as he waited for her to get the door. He knew he probably shouldn't do this, as all this would do is aggravate her and make things worse. But he couldn't help himself. He couldn't let Lisbon go, even if she had never really been his without so much as a fight.

When she opened the door it was all he could do, to not let his jaw drop.

She was wearing a dress that was so not Lisbon but suited her perfectly. It was a knee length pink dress, with little bits of material that where all different shades of pink, that came off the dress, but managed not to puff up and look ridiculous.

But being Lisbon she couldn't just wear pink, no that would be WAY to girly for her, no Lisbon made the dress her own by accessorising it with a small brown leather jacket.

When Jane saw the jacket, he couldn't help but smile, the glare she had given him when she had unwrapped her present and he had tried to explained politely, that when she went to interview suspects she could look sexy AND intimidating at the same time, well if looks could kill he be dead 11 times over.

"Jane" her voice brought him back from his happy memory. When he didn't respond she tried again.  
"Jane what the hell are you doing here.

But what could he say; he was here out of jealousy. He wasn't ready to get involved with anyone at the moment, but wanted her to wait for him. Oh yer that would go down well. So he did what he thought was the only thing to do.

He kissed her.

God she tasted sooo good, but stoped when he heard footsteps on the stairwell. He pulled away from her and took a couple of steps away.

There were a million emotions playing out on her face. Hurt, happiness, anger and most of all confusion.

"I'm so sorry" was all he could bring himself to say, and with that he ran towards the stairs.

He had run down only one flight of stairs when he ran into someone. He didn't look up only mumbled an apology, and tried to run off.

But the man wouldn't let him. "Jane" said the man, he looked up and saw the face of Sam Bosco contorted in fury.

"Bosco, let me go" was all he said in a voice strange to his ears, he guessed he'd never had all these emotions at once.

Hatred, anger, confusion, sadness, and weirdest of all joy. But Jane pushed the later emotion to the back of his head.

When he didn't feel the pressure on his wrist go away, he growled.

"Bosco Let me GO" he used all his fury and yanked his arm free from Bosco's firm clutch, but was grabbed again by the scruff of his neck.

"Jane what HAVE YOU DONE" Jane winced as Bosco shouted the last few words "Are you deaf now, cant you here her yelling for you".

It was only then that he heard Lisbon crying out his name into the night.

Then Bosco saw it lipstick was smudged at the corner of Janes mouth and it all made sense.

He could barely contain his rage. "You kissed MY LISBON"

That was all it took for Jane "She's NOT your LISBON, SHES NOBODYS LISBON, Lisbon it not a toy that is somebody's. OK. Get that fact through you THICK SKULL"

WHAM!!!

Jane only saw the fist as it hit him on the nose. He flew back, and rolled down 4 flights of stairs

The last thing he heard was his beautiful Teresa's scream of "NOOOOOOOOO"

Before he let the blackness engulf him and wash the pain away.


	3. Goodbye

A/N this isn't turning out like I planed but his is the way my fingers typed it out, so what can you do. . Any way I love Sam Bosco getting what he deserves hate him, as I promised it will turn into a Jello fest but it is just taking a little longer than expected

Disclaimer: Still don't own the mentalist so no Jello fest !!!!

Lisbon lay there with his arms wrapped around her, trying to stop the tears from flowing freely down her face.

She tried not to move, so she wouldn't hurt him. He had fallen down 4 flights of stairs, and broken; his arm had a mild concussion and was purple and brown with bruises head to toe. He had gotten off very lightly.

She had finally gotten the courage to lie in his hospital bed with him 3 hours ago. She was surprised when 10 minutes later; he had wrapped his arms around her waist. She had quickly turned around to look at him, but he was still unconscious.

Lisbon had stayed that way for 3 hours when she finally drifted to sleep.

_He kissed her, and god did it feel good, she had just started to respond to the kiss when he pulled away. Jane had then stared at her face for a few seconds before running off and leaving her with only three words "I'm so sorry"_

_The next scene her mind flashed to was Bosco punching Jane hard in the face, as Jane crumpled down the stairs, she couldn't help but scream._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_

_She had shoved past Bosco who was standing there dumbstruck, and knelt down at Jane's side. Lisbon had fought the urge to put his head in her lap, as she didn't know if he had spinal injuries. _

_She heard someone dialling a phone._

_Then the ambulance was there. They wouldn't let her ride with him (even when she had thrown a tantrum and pulled out her badge). _

_Bosco offered to take her but all she did was turn around glare at him then punch him as hard as she could on the nose._

_She heard the bone snap, and his surprised scream, with that she ran across to where Cho had just arrived. She jumped in before he had even turned off the motor. "Hospital" had been all she had said. He had taken one look at her face, then Bosco's bloody broken nose, and driven to the hospital._

* * *

Janes mind was groggy as he awoke. He heard the beeping of machines, smelled the lemony sent of bleach, and oddly cinnamon in the mix somewhere.

Then he realised two things, he was in a hospital, and the cinnamon sent was coming from none other than Teresa Lisbon, who was cuddling up to him, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

For a couple of minutes he just lay there enjoying her presence in his arms.

Then he made up his mind.

He slowly and quietly he left her embrace, ground with the pain, changed into his suit, and walked out of the hospital.

Leaving Lisbon on his bed whimpering softly as soon as he had left.


	4. Songs on a Desk

_A/N: Ok well this is Australia based for the grand final tickets, as I am an aussie so I only now about AFL grand final stuff. OOC ness. I think there will still be at least another three chapters before I am done. Thx for the support. Sorry about the last chapter spelling SUCKED!!! Hope I did better in this one. PLZ review. Everyone should also read jisbon-sessed's storeys. I LOVE the one called AH! Theyre Nettles. _

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the songs, or the show the mentalist._

3 Days Later

Lisbon looked at her desk hopefully as she walked into her office.

It had been three whole days since she had awoken alone in the small hospital room.

_She had woken up with his jacket laying on a nearby chair, the next day a CD had arrived on her desk with a piece of paper sticky taped to the top. All it had said was "I'm so sorry" and the number 7 followed by love always __**PyJamas**__._

_Lisbon had put the CD in her laptop, clicked on track 7 and started to cry, at the song that had come on; Leave Out All The Rest, By Linkin Park_

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Cho looked into the Lisbon's office what he saw startled him. Their fearless leader crying while listening to a song._

_He listened for awhile longer then went back to his computer and typed in the lyrics he remembered._

_He clicked on the first link that came up; Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. _

_As he read the lyrics he knew there could only be one person this was from. Especially when the note he had seen on Lisbon's desk had said from PyJamas. P.J. = Patrick Jane. _

_Rigsby and Van Pelt walked over and looked over his shoulder. "Why are you looking up lyrics to a __LINKIN PARK__ song" Rigsby saying the name Linkin Park with a fair amount of disgust on his face, you're not turning emo on us are you now Cho. _

"_No" was all Cho said._

"_Then why" but he was cut off by Cho who looked up at him now. _

"_Lisbon was listening to this in her office crying, and the note on her desk on the CD cover said from PyJamas, with a Capital P and J"._

"_Jane" they all said in unison, then glanced over to where there heartbroken boss was still listening to the song crying._

There was something there on her desk another one, she glance quickly at the note saw the number 3 on it along with a lot of question marks. She listened to the lyrics as a song sang out of her laptop, this time it was bearable and she was able to sit through the song without crying, she then looked up the lyrics online, though see couldn't help but let a slow tear dribble down her face.

All of a sudden she knew what the question marks stood for.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number she new by heart.

Lisbon knew he wouldn't pick up, but also knew that she only needed to tell him one word

"Yes"

Will you listen to my story  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain  
Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you  
How can I cause you so much pain  
When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe, will you believe in me  
All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own  
When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe  
If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
And If I promise you I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been, who I've been  
When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can your forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe me  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe

The next morning there where two grand final tickets sitting on her table.

This time all the note said was

"For you and a certain red head"


	5. The Reason Why

A/N hey I know it's really short but I felt I should explain why Jane sent her a CD.  
Oh by the way in case you haven't noticed. I. HATE. BOSCO!!!!  
Just had to get that out there you know, anyway am writing this at a really late time so sorry if this sucks. PLEASE REVIEW, and thank you to anyone who is reading this out there.

Jane felt his eyes prick with unshed tears as he watched the video that had been taped to his front door, for at least the 20th time. The video started with Bosco saying…..

"_Jane I hope you get this. I can't believe you just left Lisbon lying in YOUR hospital bed to wake up, you didn't even leave her a note you son of a bitch. _

_So I decided to send you a video of what she looks like. It doesn't take one basted of a mentalist to read her emotions"_

_Bosco seemed to be about to say something more when he stopped and cocked his head. Lisbon was singing to herself, other than the fact she sounded like and angel, she was also playing the guitar like an expert._

_When he had first heard her voice, he couldn't believe it was her, and the guitar it, sounded like there where at least 2 professional guitarist playing alongside her._

_But his amazement always drifted back to her voice. DAMN. She was good; he couldn't believe that she could sing like that. Why the hell hadn't she become a singer?_

_But then like always the lyrics caught up to him and he had to fight back the sobs._

_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore and I  
know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find_

I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start  
Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
Don't wait for the sky to clear

I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I've watched you so long  
screamed your name  
I don't know what else  
I can say

But I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there  
anymore

With the last strum of her guitar she collapsed into sobs.

Then… she saw Bosco, what a surprise he got when a shoe came and hit him on the nose, right where she had punched him.

He screamed in agony, and barely missed being hit by the second shoe.

Lisbon's tear streaked face was the last image he saw, and her chilling screams of "You LITTLE PERVERT YOU STALKER STAY THE EFF AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

When he had first seen this video, something inside of him had snapped.

He had gone to the first music store he had seen and bought a CD.

He had then chosen the most meaningful things to the moment that he could find in a bands song.

He had preceded to sticky tape a note on it with his last words to her on it, followed by the track number.

Called up one of the janitors and ask them to put this on Lisbon's desk.

He then sped back home, and watched the video over and over again until he could say everything word for word.

Then tried to find a song on Google that would match what he was feeling

"I'm so Sorry"


	6. The Football Game

A/N: Hey I Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really REALLY sorry that it's taken SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to post this but schools been hectic. Any way the storeys not yet complete, there will be another 2 chapters but they are on different matters ones called Picture To Burn, and the others called the family. Hope you like this chapter, and the end song is by David Archuletra, the end song can also be replaced with either, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, or Here Without You Baby by 3 Doors Down.  
Hope you .like it PLEASE REVEIWE so I know if people like this story.

Enjoy.

Teresa Lisbon looked around nervously, as she took her seat around the oval.

They were in a swarm of Red, White and blue.

The red head next to her was no different; she was cloaked head to foot in red, white and blue.  
Leave it to Jane to know what football team she barracked for.

Jane. She wondered what he would do, he had after all sent her these tickets, but why choose here???

But her train of thought was lost as the first band came on; she listened as they announced themselves as MatchBox Twenty.

"Ok well I've been asked by a close friend to sing the song Unwell and he also said to say Dear Boss hope these make things clearer from Pitac. Well enough of the talking on to the singing well here we go"

All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be

Teresa Lisbon just sat there and stared. Grace VanPelt looked over and whispered in a small voice "Didn't you call Jane Pitac, meaning..."

"Pain in the ass consultant, yer" Lisbon managed to whisper out.

Then the next song came on.

Another singer she had no idea who they were came on, said the same dedication then launched into the song, that he called A little to not over you.

It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)

Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
Should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh  
Oooooooh  
Oh  
Ooooh, oh

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do

I'm just a little too not over you  
Not over you

By now Lisbon was desperately holding back tears.

The song finished and she was surprised when she saw the camera zooming back to the commentator, who said "the Singer of the next song will not be seen until the very end, he wishes to make a dramatic entrance where his words any way the songs called You Can, lyrics and the music are original written for the Only Mouse that ever Roared.

Lisbon's mouth swung open and some people around her looked at her weirdly.  
No she thought, he can't sing. But a little voice in her head reminded her that she didn't know that.  
The had music started by now and then the voice started to sing, and she felt the breath whoosh from her lungs.

It was JANE, but god did he sound good, but she shut up that voice and tried desperately to listen to the lyrics

_Take me where I've never been__  
__Help me on my feet again__  
__Show me that good things come__  
__To those who wait___

_Tell me I'm not on my own__  
__Tell me I won't be alone__  
__Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake__  
__'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can___

_Save me from myself, you can__  
__And it's you and no one else__  
__If I could wish upon tomorrow__  
__Tonight would never end___

_If you asked me, I would follow__  
__But for now I'll just pretend__  
__'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can___

_Baby, when you look at me__  
__Tell me what do you see?__  
__Are these the eyes of someone__  
__You could love?___

_'Cause everything that brought me here__  
__Well, not it all seems so clear__  
__Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of__  
__If anyone can make me fall in love, you can___

_Save me from myself, you can__  
__And it's you and no one else__  
__If I could wish upon tomorrow__  
__Tonight would never end___

_If you asked me I would follow__  
__But for now I'll just pretend__  
__'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love___

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes__  
__Bring me to my knees and make me cry__  
__And no one's ever done this__  
__Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know___

_This is where it all begins__  
__So tell me it will never end__  
__I can't fool myself__  
__It's you and no one else___

_If I could wish upon tomorrow__  
__Tonight would never end__  
__If you asked me I would follow__  
__But for now I'll just pretend__  
__If anyone can make me fall in love, you can___

_Show me that good things come__  
_  
Lisbon heard people behind her gasp and start talking as the song came to an end, but she didn't pay attention to them as she was focusing on not crying and listening to the lyrics.  
But when Van-Pelt gasped Lisbon slowly turned her head and looked at where everyone's eyes were.

_To those who wait_

The final words of the song were wisped in her ear, by a familiar voice.

She saw a blonde haired figure slip into the aisle seat next to her as the music ended.

Lisbon only realised she was crying when she felt strong arms slip around her waist and shoulders to pull her close.  
God he smelled good. Was her last thought before she let the tears sweep over her and she just clung to him.

* * *

A girl nearby looked at her boyfriend who was now over the stir that the song had made, and was focusing on the Football match.

She then looked back at the couple. She was in his arms, and looked relaxed; he had his eyes closed leaning back in his chair, slowly stroking her hair, while whispering something in her ear.

They looked good together, thought the red head that had been sitting near them had moved to a different seat.

The girl (Maddiey) looked back at her boyfriend (Scott), and wondered if he'd ever write her a song. Probably not, she sighed but he was still an awesome boyfriend.

Scott looked over at his girlfriend and grinned, she was going to love the song he had written for her.


End file.
